


Returning Home

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ballet, Epilogue, Episode: s03e08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, Family, Gen, Missing Scene, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Returning Home, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: A little scene of Jeannie returning home after being gone in "McKay and Mrs. Miller".





	Returning Home

It was late when Jeannie finally got back to Earth. There was a short debriefing and basically being reminded by Carter to not say anything that happened on her trip, then the Daedalus beamed her to her home in Canada. 

Madison was already snuggled in bed asleep. She smiled down at her from the bedroom door. She missed her little one more than anything during the trip and she was relieved to see everything was okay since she left. 

She quietly went up to her bed and gave her a peck on the forehead, and then fussed over the blanket to make sure they were covering her arms, so they wouldn’t be cold tonight, then got ready for her own bed.

It took her awhile to sleep. She stared at the ceiling for hours with all sorts of thoughts running through her head. Everything lately had been crazy and so unexpected. I mean, who would have thought her little idea with finger paints would have sparked a real multiversal bridge? Let alone meeting another brother from one of those other universes? It was all just.. Unthinkable really.. But no.. She guessed it wasn’t.. Because she did think of it, and that’s why it happened. 

Sometime in the middle of the early hours of the morning, she finally drifted off in a light restless sleep. It wasn’t long after, that she was suddenly awoken by a weight jumping down on her chest. She opened her eyes startled, to find Madison had jumped onto her, hugging her with all her little might. 

“Madison!” 

“Mummy!” Her eyes twinkled when she looked up at her. “You’re home!” 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her little one, pulling her into a snuggle. “Yeah, I’m back sweetie, and I want you to tell me everything I missed!” 

Madison started babbling on about her friends Alice and Baz, until she spotted Jeannie’s bag. “Did you get me a present?” She asked with wide hopeful eyes. 

“Oh, right.” She pulled out the trinket her brother had given her. “This is from Uncle Mer.” 

Madison’s eyes brightened as she took the odd little thing and started to play with it. 

Jeannie then noticed the tutu she was wearing. “Do you have practice today?” She squinted in thought, trying to remember what day it was. It was hard to tell in the Daedalus when all you saw was the streaks of stars outside the window 24/7. If it was practice day, Jeannie tried to not let that disappoint her, but she was. She wanted to spend every minute of her first day back being with her daughter and having her to herself. 

“No!” Madison suddenly squirreled herself down from her Mum's bed excited, “I wanted to show you my dance since you missed it!” 

“Aww, sweetie.” It had bugged her that she missed it. “Thank you.” 

Madison posed, hand in the air and one foot against her leg. She then transitioned into doing princess steps and did a little twirl, balancing on her tippie toes, with her hands extended out. 

Jeannie watched her little one, smiling, as she continued her recital. 

Later, Madison would insist on doing an encore performance and Jeannie would record it and send a copy to everyone... 

Including her brother in some galaxy far, far away….


End file.
